


Baby It's Cold Outside

by hybryd0



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam comes home to an apartment without electricity and a boyfriend who needs warmed up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago I got this prompt: prompt! blaine/sam snowed in at their apartment cuddling to keep warm after the power goes out and they get a little drunk and end up making out and frottage and blow jobs and whatever else you want :D

The wind was howling outside, the chill of it creeping through the poorly sealed windows. They’d put blankets up when they moved in to try and keep out the draft, but with the electricity out and with it the heater, there was no keeping the cold at bay. With the sun going down any source of warmth quickly disappeared.

Blaine was curled up on their little couch under a pile of blankets when the apartment door opened and Sam shuffled in. Blaine’s greeting was muffled by the layers and Sam grinned to himself as he took off his coat and kicked of his snow encrusted boots. He juggled the tray in his hands as he stripped out of the rest of his winter gear, knowing that Blaine wouldn’t want him to trail any snow through the rest of the apartment.

“I brought you something,” Sam said as he made his way over to the couch. The pile of blankets shifted just enough for Blaine’s eyes to peak out. “Thought you might like something to warm you up.”

“You could warm me up,” Blaine replied, the smile clear in his voice and the way his eyes crinkled.

Sam laughed and set the tray on the table. “Sit up and enjoy your coffee first. That wasn’t cheap y’know.”

Blaine grumbled, but sat up, making space for Sam. Sam shook his head at his grumpy boyfriend (Blaine really was the worst about the cold) and sat down, slipped under the blankets to pull Blaine against his side. Blaine curled into him and moved with Sam when he leaned forward to grab their coffees.

“I like your little nest you’ve got going,” Sam said as they sipped their coffees.

“I like you in my little nest,” Blaine said, grinning at the huff of laughter that shook Sam’s body under his head.

“Have you heard when we might get electricity back?”

Blaine sighed and buried his face in Sam’s shoulder. “No, and I have a paper I need to write, which means I’ll have to go out in the cold to find someplace with working wifi if we don’t get it back by tomorrow.”

“How did you ever survive in Ohio being such a baby about the cold?” Sam teased, poking Blaine in the side to soften the words.

“It’s called heat, Sam. Something we don’t currently have.”

Sam shook his head fondly at his ridiculous boyfriend; Blaine, clearly done with their conversation, uncurled and leaned up to press a featherlight kiss to the underside of Sam’s jaw, giving the soft skin a gentle nip just to feel Sam jolt under him. Getting the reaction he wanted spurred Blaine on and he trailed his lips down Sam’s throat to the little spot right above his clavicle that never failed to make Sam’s blood burn.

Thinking quick, Sam grabbed Blaine’s coffee and set it on the table along with his own before turning to pull Blaine into a thorough kiss, mapping out the familiar corners of his mouth and enjoying the chocolatey-ness of the coffee he’d been drinking on his tongue. He grabbed Blaine by the hips and used his strength to pull him into his lap, sighing into the kiss as Blaine’s weight settled on him. He could feel Blaine’s erection through the sweatpants was wearing and dipped his hands under the back to squeeze his ass.

“What d’ya want,” Sam mumbled between kisses, nipping at Blaine’s bottom lip as it was getting enticingly plump from all the kissing.

“Wanna ride you,” Blaine all but whined, grinding down on Sam.

“Y’know you’ll lose a lot of heat coming, right?” Sam gasped, arching up into Blaine and squeezing his ass, swallowing Blaine’s moan with another deep kiss. They were both panting and desperately hard by the time they broke apart again. “You’ll have to take your pants off too.”

“Don’t care, need you,” Blaine insisted, already trying to shimmy out of his sweatpants even though it was impossible to do while sitting on Sam’s lap.

Sam chuckled softly and stood up, making Blaine slide off his lap and stand up too. He quickly caught the blankets before they could slip off of his boyfriend’s shoulders and brought them around to Blaine’s hands for him to hold. Sam was starting to feel the chill of the apartment seeping through him, but he still took the time getting to his knees to pull down Blaine’s sweatpants and underwear with them. Blaine’s cock bobbed free, already wet at the tip and Sam didn’t bother to fight the temptation to take him into his mouth and lap it up, moaning softly at the taste of him.

“Sam,” Blaine groaned, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. “Sam, please.”

Sam ducked down deep until the tip touched the back of his throat and then sucked all the way back up until he pulled off with a comical pop. Blaine half moaned half laughed and flicked Sam’s ear before he urged him up to his feet so they could get Sam’s jeans off; by silent agreement they decided to keep their shirts on because it was just too cold right then.

Blaine shoved Sam onto the couch and then turned to dig their supplies out of the table and Sam just couldn’t help but smack his ass, wiggling his eyebrows when Blaine shot him a look over his shoulder. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at his playful boyfriend and slid back into his lap, both of them moaning as their cocks brushed together.

“Shoulda let me prep you first,” Sam said breathlessly.

Blaine leaned down and caught his mouth in another kiss, sucking on his plump bottom lip before pulling away slightly. “Already taken care of it.”

Sam jerked beneath him and his hands were instantly on Blaine’s ass again, stroking one finger down to push in and feel for himself. Sure enough, Blaine was slick and hot around his finger and gave a teasing little squeeze that made Sam’s cock twitch. Sam pushed in deeper and Blaine made a soft sound, dropping his head to Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam, please, need you,” Blaine mumbled as he turned his attention to mouthing at Sam’s throat, sure that would be enough to spur Sam into action.

Sam gave a throaty moan that Blaine could feel where their chests were pressed together and gave a sharp nip before he pulled back and grabbed the lube and condom. He scooted back to balance on Sam’s knees and ripped open the condom package to roll it down Sam’s dick, giving him a couple of teasing strokes just to hear him whine. He applied a few quick strokes of lube and then maneuvered back into place.

“Been thinking about this all day,” Blaine said.

Sam reached down to hold his cock in place so that Blaine could just sink down on him. He had to fight the instinct to thrust up into the tight, welcoming clench of Blaine’s body and just let his boyfriend take him at his own pace. Luckily for him it seemed like Blaine really was ready for it and didn’t even hesitate as he slid all the way down until he was seated firmly in Sam’s lap.

“God you always feel so good,” Sam murmured.

“Shhh, less talking more fucking,” Blaine said, slightly breathless already.

Sam huffed a little laugh that he almost choked on when Blaine squeezed around him, a ripple of muscle that made his eyes roll back it felt so good. Blaine started to move then, lifting himself up and then slamming back down and Sam couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up, their bodies meeting with the most obscene slapping sound of skin on skin. They were both panting for breath, little praises and encouragements slipping out between broken moans.

Warmth was pooling in Sam’s belly and the muscles in his thighs were trembling even as he worked hard to fuck up into Blaine. Blaine felt so good around him, tight and hot and clenching every time that Sam hit the right spot. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with the pace they were going at, not with the way Blaine was all but milking it out of him. 

Sam was so hot, sweat pooling in the curves of his body and he knew he would regret it when they were done and cooling, but the fire of pleasure swelling and burning through his body was worth it. There was sparks up and down his spine, all over his skin, and slowly building up and he chased the feeling, thrusting faster and harder, listening to the smack of their bodies together and the little noises Blaine couldn’t quite choke back.

“Come on, Sam, come for me,” Blaine said, then bent down and unerringly went straight for the spot just under Sam’s jaw that always got him hotter than just about anything else.

Sam’s whole body arched up and then froze as he started to come so hard he couldn’t even breathe to moan. Then it was like a plug was pulled and he collapsed down against the couch with Blaine riding him down, staying seated on Sam’s cock as he shook and trembled through his orgasm. Blaine planted soft, sweet kisses across Sam’s skin as he waited for his boyfriend to recover, desperate to come himself, but patient enough with the knowledge that Sam would take care of him.

There were still tremors in his muscles when Sam surged up and twisted them around at the same time, slipping out of Blaine as he moved to pin him to the couch. Blaine whined at the loss, but cut off as Sam pushed back into him and then started to fuck him in earnest, pistoning his hips in an unforgivingly fast pace.

Between already being so close and Sam’s punishing pace, as soon as Sam reached down to flick his thumb over the tip of Blaine’s cock he went off, spurting between them and all over the shirt he was still wearing. Sam couldn’t help the noise that was pulled out of him at the feeling of Blaine squeezing and twitching around him, oversensitized as he was from his own orgasm. He carefully pulled out, stroking Blaine’s side when his boyfriend whimpered, and tied off the condom before tossing it in a Mcdonalds trash bag that was much closer than the trash can.

“Sorry about your shirt,” Sam said as he worked to get them both the rest of the way naked.

Blaine grinned lazily, eyes warm with amusement. “Was your shirt anyway.”

Sam laughed softly as he moved them around so that they could easily cuddle up on the couch. He was starting to feel cool from the sweat and the release of heat and he was sure Blaine was no better, but it was nothing a nest of blankets and body heat couldn’t fix.

“Nap time?” Blaine asked softly, nuzzling his face into Sam’s throat, smiling as Sam pulled him closer.

“Mmhmm,” Sam hummed in agreement. “And then I’ll fix something nice and hot for dinner.”

“You have the best ideas.”

“I know.”


End file.
